Fairy Tail Zoey Two-Shot
by AngelBlue1852
Summary: This is a really quick introduction to Zoey Takeyama, an OC in Celestial Storm and later stories.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail

Zoey Takeyama Two-Shot

Episode 1: Zoey Appears!

Lucy's POV

"OPEN, GATE OF THE LION, LEO!"

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

"ICE MAKE LANCE!"

Team Natsu, minus Erza, was currently engaged in a battle against a large dark guild and its monster horde. We were trying our best, but it wasn't easy to defeat this many Dark Wizards and Monsters on our own.

"I'm running low on Magic Power!" I yelled.

"Same here..." Natsu and Gray said.

Suddenly, a burst of stars nailed two of the monsters, defeating them. The Dark Wizards as well as me and the others turned towards the source.

"Hey, so this is Hades? Honestly, I've seen better." a girl with red hair said, leaping from the cliff in front of us.

"HEY, YOU WANT TO INSULT US!? THEN DIE!" One of the dark wizards yelled, before charging her. The girl simply smirked, and threw him to the side.

"Who in the world is this chick!?"

"WHO CARES, GET HER!"

"Alright, finally, a challenge!"

The Dark Wizards charged at the girl, but she began beating them senseless like they were nothing, without even using magic!

"Who in the world is she?" Gray asked.

"I don't know...but she's stealing our thunder!" Natsu said.

Before long, the girl had beaten most of Hades' members senseless, and only the leader was left.

"W-Who are you!?"

"Who am I? Name's Zoey, Remember that in Prison! STAR MAGIC, HEAVENLY IMPACT!"

The leader couldn't react fast enough, and was sent flying, right into the rune knight's prison cart that was entering the area.

"Ahahaha! That's what I call a party!"

She then turned to us, seeing us sweat drop.

"Woops...I over did it again didn't I..."

"Kind of…" I said.

"More like you just wrecked the canyon…" Gray said.

"Well It's not my fault that I have a lot of magic power!"

"WELL YOU STOLE OUR THUNDER!"  
"SAYS THE ONE WHO'S NECK I JUST SAVED!"  
"HEAD IN THE CLOUDS!"  
"FIRE BREATH!"  
Welp…And there we go…Wait…Zoey…Where have I heard that name…

"So, are you part of a guild Zoey?"  
"Yep! I'm a member of Celestial Storm!"

Hmm…I know I've heard of her…but where…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail

Zoey Takeyama Two Shot

Episode 2: Relatives!? 

Lucy's POV

We eventually arrived in Hargeon, where we encountered Celeste and Zara.

"Hey Fairy Ta-" Celeste said, before seeing Zoey. "Zoey…"

"OH CRAP! SAVE ME!" Zoey yelled, before being tackled by Celeste.  
"ZOEY, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME BEFORE YOU LEAVE ON A JOB, INSTEAD OF JUST GOING, YOU'RE MY COUSIN FOR PEATS SAKE!"  
That's where I heard Zoey's name before, she's Celeste's Cousin! Wait…and since Dad had a brother and sister…and both married and had kids…that would mean Zoey is my cousin as well!

"What!? You're Celeste's Cousin!?" Natsu yelled.  
"Yes, NOW HELP ME!"  
"Celeste, I get you're a bit annoyed, but you think you can let go before she suffocates?" I asked her.

"Fine…But only cause you're my cousin Lucy." Celeste said, getting off Zoey  
"W-Wait…Lucy? As in Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Wizard?"  
"Uh…Yes?"  
"Wow. I knew I was related to Celeste, but never thought I'd meet my other cousin." Zoey said, getting back up.

"Neither did I, but you certainly act like our family, cause if there's one thing we Heartfilia's have in common…"  
"It's that after Jude's line, Tomboys are the norm." Celeste said.

Everyone started laughing, as we headed back to Celestial Storm's guild hall.

TIMESKIP

"So Zoey, what magic do you use?"  
"Well…I mainly use my fists to resolve a fight, but I'm not against using star magic, which is a really common magic in our family."

"That much is true, though Celeste seems to know more about it then I do."

"Really? Well I could teach you if you wanted."

"Really?"  
"Ya, I kn- Duck!"  
I ducked down, just as a chair flew over my head, and nailed Natsu.

"WHO THREW THAT!?"  
Natsu jumped over us, and joined a large fight that had broken out.

"Geeze, there they go again…" Zoey said.

"Celeste, shouldn't you stop them?"  
"Nah…They'll be fine." She said, just before getting nailed with a chair.

Me and Zoey both stared at her, and looked nervously at each other.

"That's it!" Celeste yelled, charging into the fight, and before long, the battle had ended, with the entire guild defeated.

"There we go." Celeste said, walking back to us.

All of us laughed, as the sun set upon Hargeon…

FIN…LAND! 


End file.
